fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC38 / Transcript
Takamagahara Arc, Episode 38: The Bonds! The Fight Between Father and Daughter!! One morning, Yukari walks alone, before Kokoa's voice was heard that noticed her. Kokoa's voice: Yukari! Yukari: Huh? Kokoa went to her while panted with worry. Yukari: What's wrong? I am very busy right now, Kokoa. I haven't a moment. Kokoa: I've been looking for my sister everywhere, but... Yukari: Yes, it's been a while since Moka was... What, don't tell me Moka's gone! Kokoa: But where's Moka?! It's been a while since she disappeared! Yukari: But if Moka disappeared, I haven't see Tsukune and Kurumu too. If it is, Moka may be in Takamagahara, Koumori inform me these days. Kokoa run away suddenly in order to join Moka at Takamagahara. Yukari: Kokoa, where are you going? Kokoa! Meanwhile at Takamagahara, while Rikka, Alice, Makoto and their fairy partners are going to gathered the energy flow of Mugen Furyoku, Moka discuss with Juliet. Moka: I didn't think you had lost your own mother, you wanted to become an Onmyouji-Precure only to avenge her death. When to me, I lost my mother 7 years ago. Juliet: I knew that Tsukune had told me about you. Moka: Just after my mother giving birth to me, she transfuses her First Ancestor blood into her in order to keep me alive. When I discover Alucard's body, she forces me to leave the Shuzen household. When Alucard awakens and captures me, my mother freed me and sacrifices her own body to put Alucard back to sleep. Juliet: And about your father, he was in cahoots with the Guardians of Yomi. Moka: In truth, my father was under the evil influence, Leontes took control of him. Just after Kurumu was hit by the curse. These are the two reasons that I want to become an Onmyouji-Precure, I also knew Oboro Iga and her familiar, and it was she who gave it to me the Spiritual Paintbrush and the Summoning Smartphone. They saw that the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku are gathered and went towards Rikka, Alice, Makoto and their partners who are making a spiritual ritual, various colors of the energy flows are intensives. Juliet: Whoa look at this! Once they finished to gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku, they then transfered a quarter of Mugen Furyoku to Portia. Portia: Thank you girls, I'm sorry that we should gather this energy in this ritual once an hour, before being able to unlock my resurrection power... But above all, you should look around. Sharuru: Eh? The others looked around and discovered the supernatural spirits and so as well Shikigami-Fairies which surprised Rikka and others. . Intermission. Moka, Kurumu, Aguri and Ai appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Izanami, Genbu, Cure Ace and Ai appears in the second eyecatch. . Regina: Waaaaaah! As she rushed towards Cure Otohime to attacked, she stabbed her with a dagger in her shoulder that noticed Cure Otohime. Everyone are shocked to seeing this scene. Romeo: Oh! She's crazy! Regina will be slaughtered! As Cure Otohime kicked Regina that send her to the cloudy ground, her hand went to Regina who is scared. Cure Heart: *gasped and shocked* Re... Reginaaaaaa!! But to their surprise, Cure Otohime's hand came to the dagger and pulled it from her shoulder instead. She showed them the dagger soaked with her blood, and will reveal the dark truth. Cure Otohime: Listen to all of you! Look at this kind of act she had committed, you are all responsible for this foolish love and friendship! *glared at Regina* Your old man must be proud of you for what you have done, that you act out of love and friendship towards them! Regina is still scared, widened and stupefied by Cure Otohime's revelation. Cure Otohime: Why does it always have to suffer for love and friendship, huh?! Yes, love brings only pain! Friendship only brings betrayal!! In the flashback more of 20 years ago in the beach where the baby Oboro was crying, laying on the cradle. . Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Cain: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Takamagahara Arc. Cain Reappears...!? Fierce Counterattack!! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Takamagahara Arc Category:Transcripts